


Dark Avenger

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Spike tem tido demasiado tempo livre e nada para fazer, pelo que mergulhou no mundo dos comics sobre Super-Heróis. E agora quem pagará as "terríveis" consequências será o desgraçado do Angel.





	Dark Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dark Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132775) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen)



> Esta história poderá conter referências de outras sagas, não sendo no entanto um crossover.
> 
> Não recomendada para fãs acérrimos de Angel durão e cool.
> 
> Personagens da série original, Buffy, serão mencionadas mais à frente, mas não comparecerão e/ou participarão ativamente no One-Shot.
> 
> Esta história não decorre num tempo específico, pelo que podem imaginar as circunstâncias que preferirem.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Todas as personagens de Buffyverse são propriedade de Joss Whedon e Mutant Enemy Productions; Sendo que as personagens de Angel são propriedade de The WB, bem como dos seus criadores, Joss Whedon e David Greenwalt.
> 
> Beta-Read: Queen of Doom

**Dark Avenger**

Spike não se sentia capaz de aguentar nem mais um mísero segundo no interior daquela cripta decrépita e suja.

O mundo exterior parecia ter-se esquecido da sua mera existência. Já ninguém o visitava, nem sequer para o ameaçar, como Buffy fizera tantas vezes antes ou a bruxinha Willow ou até mesmo o empecilho do Xander. Enfim, a Caçadora já não invadia o seu covil a cada dois por três, clamando ameaças vagas para conseguir que este cooperasse com os seus ideais e se unisse na sua luta contra o mal. Não que ele quisesse participar, mas algo era algo e sempre ajudava a passar o tempo.

Inclusive os agentes de apostas aos quais devia, haviam passado a ignorá-lo, convencidos de que este não valia o esforço, pois nem dentro de quinhentos anos seriam capazes de recuperar o valor em dívida. Provavelmente não existiam tantos gatinhos no mundo com olhos azuis e pelagem branca com uma mancha amarelo torrado na orelha esquerda, como requeria o demónio que lhe ganhara no jogos de poker consecutivamente em diversas vezes. Mas, quem era ele para criticar o menu gastronómico dos outros!?

"Ah! O mundo é tão aborrecido… Deveria sair e comprar o novo número do Batman? Ao menos terei algo que fazer… Já li todos as edições de Superman e Spiderman! Passions só começa dentro de três horas… Até lá estou fadado a perecer de tédio!"

oOo

Vários meses depois…

O vampiro de cabelos oxigenados inspirou profundamente, sentindo o odor da velha e boa L.A.

"Parece que foi ontem que capturei o Angel e paguei àquele traidor para o torturar… Oh! Bons e velhos tempos!", pensou Spike, embargado de prazer. "Deveria visitar o rabugento? Talvez… Espicassá-lo um pouquinho? Escutei a bruxinha mencionar que tinham mudado a sede de Angel Investigations… Hmm… Uma curta visita… Apenas para abençoar o novo escritório com a minha maravilhosa presença e criticar a decoração foleira e fora de moda de Peaches. Yep! Fantastic idea!"

oOo

Spike entra no Hotel Hyperion, sendo recebido com uma acolhedora besta, carregada com uma afiada estaca de madeira, apontada diretamente para o seu inerte coração.

― Cordelia querida, não sabia que te empolgava tanto! Desejas assim tanto um pedaço meu? ― A vidente desceu a arma com uma expressão desconfiada. ― Era só pedir, baby! ― Fez um movimento obsceno, colocando os braços para trás e balançando os quadris para a frente e para trás, simulando um ato de copulação.

― Spike ― murmurou com desagrado ―, a que devo o desprazer de te ver aqui?

― Ora, Queen C, um pobre vampiro reformado já não pode vir visitar os inimigos sem levantar suspeitas? ― Levou a mão ao peito, simulando um gesto de mágoa, esboçando uma expressão ofendida.

― Cordelia tem todas as razões para desconfiar de ti, Spike. ― Angel desceu as escadas lentamente e postou-se frente ao vampiro mais jovem.

― Olá, Poof! Como vão as coisas? Mataste muitos demónios maus? Salvaste bastantes donzelas em apuros? Viraste mau algumas vezes? Se Angelus sentir vontade de fazer uma visita, avisa… Ok!?

― Para que se possam unir e aterrorizar a cidade? ― interrompeu a aspirante a atriz.

― Bloody hell! Nah! ― Ergueu a mão, tirando importância ao assunto. ― Sou bonzinho agora… Lembras-te!? Acaso não escutaram as notícias? Estou completamente reformado… Nada de atacar mulheres desprevenidas, matar pessoas indefesas e blá blá blá. Já sabem, virei… Ora! Virei uma versão mais estilosa de Poof! ― exclamou com gozo ― Mas sem o sangue de porco. Tentei… É horroroso! Sem ofensas, honey!

― Então continuas mau ― concluiu Cordelia sem pensar sequer duas vezes no assunto.

― Bebo sangue humano se é disso que estás a falar, mas já não bebo diretamente da veia. Agora sou um cidadão exemplar, que recorre ao uso de Bancos de Sangue. Um bom O Positivo doado de livre e espontânea vontade faz maravilhas ao estado de ânimo. Essa foi para ti, Peaches, caso não tenhas apanhado a indireta…

― Diz lá de uma vez o que é que vieste aqui fazer.

― Angel, acaso duvidas da minha palavra?

― Completamente!

― Só vim passear, ver a paisagem, visitar velhos conhecidos… coisas assim, nada demais.

oOo

As semanas foram passando e a Team Angel mal podia esperar por se ver livre do loiro de uma vez por todas. Este não cessava de se intrometer nos seus casos, quase os arruinando em diversas ocasiões.

― Mas no que é que tu estavas a pensar?

― Maioritariamente? Que ela parecia uma boa mulher e que poderia muito bem unir-me a ela e dominar o mundo ― respondeu Spike, com a maior cara de pau, passando por alto a expressão indignada de Wesley.

― Angel, faz alguma coisa, ele é o teu GrandChilde. Castiga-o ou algo…

― Oh! Bloody hell! Vou ficar sem sobremesa e televisão? ― brincou o vampiro com um sorriso ladino ― Mas que coitadinho que eu sou!

― Já chega, William! ― rugiu o vampiro que cumprira já o seu bicentenário.

― Ui! Que medo! Parece que estou em problemas… ― constatou o loiro, fingindo estar assustado.

― A partir deste preciso momento, tens duas opções: A primeira, é seguires as minhas regras. Nada de insultar os meus subordinados ou aliar-te aos inimigos… Ah! E deixarás de beber sangue humano. Seguirás uma dieta estrita de sangue de porco ― Spike esboçou uma careta de desagrado, recordando o sabor insosso do líquido vital de origem animal ―; Segunda, voltares agora mesmo para Sunnydale. A porta é serventia da casa! ― Apontou para a saída. ― Qual vai ser?

― Ok! Ok! Já percebi. Nada de me divertir… Devo ser tão aborrecido quanto tu, Captain Forehead! Eu também consigo fazer isso… Posso ser tedioso se decidir realmente tentar!

oOo

Duas semanas depois…

Spike auxiliava Cordelia na fabricação de estacas de madeira.

― Ainda não chegam? ― perguntou o vampiro, jogando uma nova estaca em cima do monte, que já ultrapassava facilmente uma vintena ― A sério, quantas estacas são necessárias para matar uma vampirinha magricela e indefesa!?

― Indefesa!? ― exclamou a morena indignada. ― Essa vampirinha indefesa quase me matou! Se Gunn não tivesse aparecido, eu teria passado à história… Tudo porque, vossa excelência ― cuspiu a vidente com desprezo, perfurando o homem de cabelos oxigenados com o olhar ―, pensou que a menina era uma donzela em apuros e ofereceu os serviços de Angel Investigations. Pois parabéns, Spike, trouxeste uma vampiresa sanguinária que nos quer matar a todos diretamente até nós. Ainda melhor… Escoltaste-a até cá, como bom cavalheiro inglês que finges ser!

― Em minha humilde defesa, ela parecia meio perdida e esfomeada. Não achei que poderia representar um grande perigo naquela condição. Recordo perfeitamente como é… Parece que foi ontem que aquele maldito chip me arruinou…

― Pois achaste mal ― interrompeu Cordelia, dando a discussão por encerrada.

― Olhem só quem resolveu aparecer… Poof, onde é que andaste? Já está tarde para que um menino bonzinho como tu ande sozinho pelas ruelas escuras e perigosas da cidade. Algum monstro poderia atacar-te! ― exclamou Spike com falsa preocupação embargando a sua voz.

― Acabei de encontrar a tua "amiguinha". Já não voltará a dar problemas.

― Mataste-a? ― perguntou a humana entusiasmada, ao ter obtido vingança pela sua quase morte ― Bom trabalho, Angel! E o Dark Avanger volta a salvar o dia…

― Dark Avanger? ― O loiro observou o maior e regressou a vista à vidente. ― Não sabia que tinham arranjado um nome de Super-Herói para o Peaches. Qual é o teu? ― perguntou à rapariga ― Onde está a fatiota? ― interrogou na direção do outro vampiro.

― Fatiota? ― perguntou Angel desconfiadamente.

― Sim, o disfarce de Super-Herói!? Todos os grandes têm um… Vejam só… ― Virou-se para trás, pegando na mochila, a única possessão que levara consigo para Los Angeles, e abriu o fecho, retirando um maço de livros. ― Superman! ― Jogou um comic em cima da mesa, onde se podia ver o uniforme em todo o seu esplendor, de seguida colocou outro em cima. ― Spiderman! ― E outro. ― Green Arrow! ― E mais um… ― Batman! ― Deixou cair um aglomerado de comics na secretária.

Angel agarrou num…

― Green Lantern? Porquê uma lanterna? Acaso o tipo brilha no escuro? Desde quando as lanternas são Super-Heróis? ― questionou confuso ― Isso não faz com que seja apanhado facilmente? Como passa despercebido pelo inimigo?

― Wow! ― exclamou Gunn, agarrando uma edição limitada ― Onde conseguiste este? Flash era o meu favorito quando era criança. Wow! Até tens a edição especial! Posso…? ― Engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar fulminante do chefe.

Winifred atraída pelo alvoroço, desceu as escadas e sentou-se ao lado de Spike, que se arredou para lhe dar espaço, passando a dividir o assento na poltrona.

― Deadpool… ― Fred pegou num comic entusiasmada. ― Ele é tão diverti… ― Calou-se ao sentir uma aura maligna no ar, pertencente a um contrariado Angel. ― Nada divertido! Chato! Muito chato! Nada interessante! Fui! ― Levanta-se repentinamente, correndo escadas acima, para se refugiar no conforto do seu quarto e encontrar consolo nas suas equações matemáticas.

oOo

Quatro dias depois…

Angel convocou uma reunião de última hora, para atender um novo caso. Cordelia tivera uma visão, onde um homem era devorado por um demónio. A lua atingiria o seu ápice em poucas horas, momento em que a vítima se depararia com o seu desafortunado fim.

― Onde está o Spike? ― perguntou Angel no final da reunião.

― Saiu ontem e ainda não voltou ― respondeu Wesley. ― Falou algo sobre precisar de fazer umas compras e levantar uma encomenda. Compreensível, dado que não trouxe praticamente nada com ele.

Team Angel pegou nas armas e partiu ao resgate do pobre homem.

Madrugada seguinte…

O sol quase raiava, quando as portas do Hotel Hyperion abriram repentinamente.

― Bloody hell! O banho de sangue no spa estava em promoção? ― perguntou Spike, analisando as figuras ensanguentadas da equipa ― Podiam ter-me convidado… mas, pensando bem… ― Esticou o braço, tocando a substância amarelada, com as pontas do dedo, que escorria pela nuca de Angel. ― Prefiro a versão com sangue de qualidade e não a campanha de saldos. Deveriam tomar um banho… Agora! ― exigiu o loiro, franzindo o nariz, perante o odor nauseabundo que estes emitiam.

oOo

Angel abriu a porta da box do banho, libertando uma densa nuvem de vapor. O vampiro com alma abandonou a box, pegando numa fofa toalha branca e secando as travessas gotas de água que brincavam, percorrendo as curvas dos músculos do seu trabalhado abdómen, saltitando nos solavancos do sixpack do homem de cabelos negros.

Colocou a toalha à volta da cintura, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha de rosto, pousando-a de seguida. Abriu a porta, rumando para o interior do seu quarto e parando frente ao guarda-fatos.

Abriu a porta do armário, revelando um vazio absoluto. Todas as suas roupas haviam desaparecido, nem uma misera camisa ficara impune para "contar" a história. Puxou as gavetas da roupa interior, constatando que estavam intocadas… estava tudo tal qual ele deixara, excepto as suas típicas vestes negras.

Retrocedeu, sentando-se na berma da cama. Deixou-se cair para trás, sentindo um toque peculiar, que não pertencia aos seus lençóis. Levantou-se e olhou para a cama, vendo um traje de Super-Herói obviamente costurado à mão, com peças de vários disfarces de Halloween, suponha Angel.

― Spike! ― murmurou zangado, concluindo que aquele era o resultado do desaparecimento do loiro no dia anterior e da estranha tranquilidade dos dias prévios.

oOo

Os membros de Angel Investigations descansavam, jogados de qualquer forma nos sofás da sala, depois de uma extenuante missão.

Qual um demónio, qual quê!?

Era uma maldita reunião anual de um perigosíssimo Clã Demoníaco, isso sim!

A visão só mostrara a vítima a ser atacada por um demónio… Ao que parece os Poderes Que Valem tinham-se "convenientemente" esquecido de enviar uma advertência, onde informava que dentro da fábrica abandonada, se encontrava outra centena de demónios iguaizinhos ao monstro feioso e fedorento, que Cordelia vira na sua visão.

O ruído de passos a descer a escadaria, chamou a atenção do grupo que perdeu momentaneamente a capacidade de respirar.

― Não se atrevam a fazer um único comentário! ― exclamou entre-dentes.

― Não íamos dizer nada, chefe ― respondeu Wesley rapidamente.

― Ótimo! Onde está Spike?

― Aqui mesmo, Dark Avenger, tenho quase a certeza de que te deixei a máscara em cima do fato. Porque não a estás a usar? O conjunto não está completo sem a máscara… Pelo menos colocaste a capa, já é um começo!

― É isso tudo o que tens a dizer, William?

― Mas não está nada mal… Sempre defendi a ideia de que deverias usar um disfarce, Angel. Isto veio mesmo a calhar! Aproveitamos e filmamos o novo anuncio publicitário. Não te atrevas a sair daqui, vou buscar a câmara e já volto. ― Cordelia subiu as escadas a correr, deixando o vampiro com alma horrorizado com o plano da vidente.

Wesley e Fred, sem querer dar muito nas vistas, mas curiosos, rodearam o Super-Herói. Quando estavam atrás de Angel a admirar a capa azul cobalto, uma rajada de vento surge desde a rua e levanta o manto, revelando o fio dental branco. Fred desvia o olhar apressadamente, envergonhada, ao notar a forma obscena como o fio da tanga se enfiava no meio das nádegas revestidas com uns apertados collants negros. Já o ex-guardião desmaiou espalhafatosamente no meio da entrada do Hotel Hyperion.

Na porta, encontrava-se um chocado demónio verde, cujo o nome vocês já devem ter adivinhado.

― Eu só vinha visitar a Winifred e ver como ela estava. A coitadinha ainda parece muito abalada com o assunto todo da sua antiga vida em escravidão, mas… analisando bem as coisas, acho que tu, Angel-Cake, necessitas do meu conselho mais do que ninguém agora mesmo. Que música gostarias de cantar, Angel? ― Ao ser vítima de um olhar perfurante, Lorne muda de estratégia e senta-se numa poltrona. ― Então, há quanto tempo sentes que não és tu mesmo? ― Cruzou as pernas, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, adotando uma pose profissional. ― Gostarias de conversar sobre a tua óbvia crise de identidade, Angel?

Enquanto Angel tentava conter-se para não matar um dos seus amigos, Spike ajeitava o traje, sem ser notado. Moveu a capa, colocando-a no ângulo correto, revelando dessa forma, umas brilhantes estrelas brancas sobre cada um dos mamilos do vampiro com alma.

Gunn escangalhou-se a rir, caindo ao chão em dado momento, agarrado ao estômago, numa tentativa vã de amenizar a dor de barriga, fruto do enorme esforço que realizava com cada risada escandalosa.

― Ok! É isso! Já chega! ― gritou Angel, atirando-se contra o loiro e iniciando uma luta.

― Não! Aí não, Peaches, vais estragar o símbolo do Dark Avenger, tens ideia do quão caro foi? ― gritou Spike ao ver a capa rasgar ao meio, quase atingindo o logotipo do Super-Herói. ― Mandei fazer o fato sob encomenda! E à medida, ainda por cima… Foi um grande investimento! ― O loiro esquivou um murro e correu na direção oposta.

― Cala-te! E não fujas! Vem aqui e morre com dignidade… ― Partiu a perna de uma cadeira e pegou numa estaca. ― Desta vez não te escapas, Spike!

― Bloody hell, Poof, é suposto seres o herói! Heróis não matam! ― Desviou-se para a direita e Angel passou a eito, enfiando a estaca no estofo de uma poltrona. ― Já pensaste em colocar a máscara? Fui eu que a fiz…! ― exclamou com um sorriso orgulhoso. O moreno levantou-se, arrancou a estaca da poltrona e lançou-se contra o vampiro mais jovem. ― Acaso não gostaste do padrão? És um vampiro, pelo que pensei que azul cobalto, para representar o céu noturno, com morcegos negros seria do teu agrado!?

― Mas é que tu nunca te calas? ― gritou Angel fora de si.

― Nop! Já que estamos a falar do teu estilo. Toda a gente sabe que os Super-Heróis usam gel no cabelo para o puxar para trás e não para ter um efeito de porco-espinho… Nunca viste o Superman? Cabelo para trás é estiloso, olha só para mim, não como esse teu look de quem foi vítima de um choque elétrico!

oOo

Uma semana depois…

Spike observou o panorama de Sunnydale.

― Lar doce lar! Por fim a salvo da fúria do Captain Forehead… Deveria dar uso a estas belezuras? ― Encarou a mochila fechada. ― Afinal de contas, ele quase me matou! Viria bem a calhar uma pequenita vingança… Por onde deveria começar?

oOo

Giles abriu a porta de Magic Box e foi surpreendido com uma enchente de balões azuis, brancos e pretos. Bem como algumas fitas decorativas, que formavam um corredor, levando a um quadro tripartido de Dark Avenger aka. Angel, vestido com o seu ridículo traje de Super-Herói, em diversos planos e perspectivas.

A porta voltou a abrir, soando o sino, que indicava a entrada de um novo potencial cliente.

― Giles, preciso da tua aju… Mas que merda é esta? ― Buffy não conseguia afastar a mirada da retaguarda de Angel.

― Já conseguiste o que precisav… ― Willow tapou os olhos, ao ser confrontada com as estrelas brancas no peito de Angel. Esta só havia ido ver se estava tudo bem, quando constatara que a amiga não regressara após longos, quase intermináveis, minutos.

O sino soa uma vez mais, dando passagem a um jovem casal.

― Estão à espera de quê? ― Xander abre os olhos de espanto, vira-se para trás e tira Anya da loja, numa corrida contra o tempo. Não fosse a sua namorada ninfomaníaca ficar com ideias nada agradáveis, para ele, em relação a Angel.

― Ei! Esse não é o teu ex-namorado, Buffy? ― perguntou Dawn com olhar apreciativo, desde a rua, enquanto Xander arrastava a ex-demónio para casa, onde lhe daria o sexo da sua vida ― Não sabia que ele era fã de cosplay!? Ainda que eu teria escolhido outra cor…

oOo

Três meses depois…

O tempo curava tudo e finalmente, Angel deixara de receber chamadas a insultá-lo de que era uma abominação. Spike tivera a ousadia de espalhar panfletos com fotos suas no fato de Super-Herói por toda a cidade, com o nome e contacto de Angel Investigations. Inclusive recebera chamadas de Clubes de Strip a tentar recrutá-lo, de um bar gay e até de uma Drag Queen que queria uma noite de caliente pasión.

Angel atende o telefone, sendo presenteado com o som da voz de uma das suas pessoas mais queridas.

― Angel, sei que estás desesperado por construir uma relação, mas vestir-te desse modo e mandar-me um álbum cheio de fotos vergonhosas e reveladoras, não é a melhor estratégia… Eu não precisava de ter visto isso… Aliás, eu não queria ter visto isso!

― Visto o quê? Do que é que estás a falar? ― perguntou confuso.

― Dark Avenger! ― respondeu de forma cortante ― Duche! Rabo! Mamilos! Pi… Pi… Pi…

Tinha-lhe desligado o telefone na cara.

― Isto já foi demasiado longe, Spike. Primeiro o pessoal de Sunnydale, logo toda L.A. e agora até mesmo te atreveste a contactar o meu filho e enviar-lhe… enviar-lhe… enviar-lhe isso!? Haaaaa! ― Pousou o telefone bruscamente no apoio fixo e puxou os cabelos insanamente. ― És um homem morto, William! Se o Connor nunca mais voltar a falar comigo… Vou enfiar-te uma estaca onde o sol não brilha… e depois enfio-te outra no coração, para acabar com o meu sofrimento…

**Author's Note:**

> Peço desculpas a qualquer eventual Super-Herói, que se possa ter sentido ignorado, mas o número de vagas era limitado.


End file.
